Kutaro
Kutaro' is the hapless and silent main character and protagonist of Puppeteer. Personality He used to be a regular selfish boy prior to his adventures across the Moon, but deep down, Kutaro was as pure hearted as they come (which allows him to use Calibrus). He's very playful and energetic and despite being made silent by the Moon Bear King, is nothing short of emotion. He's shown to be quiet easy to frighten, but displays the amazing courage to face what he fears. He's also shows signs of being quite gullible and prideful. Naturally being a child, he also displays a childish behavior from time to time. But as his adventure goes on, he shows to have very heroic traits, which develop over time and makes him quite heroic indeed. Biography Kutaro is the main character and protagonist of Puppeteer. He is a young boy who has been kidnapped, taken to the moon, and turned into a puppet. Kutaro loses his head early in the game after being attacked by the Moon Bear King, and must wear others he finds along the way to survive. To find his way home, Kutaro must journey across the Moon Kingdom, facing off against The Twelve Generals of the Zodiac and eventually, the Moon Bear King himself. Abilities In addition to running and jumping, Kutaro is capable of rolling to avoid enemy attacks. His use of various replacement heads allow Kutaro to find secret items and solve simple puzzles until he can get his real head back. Once Kutaro has found the mighty Calibrus, he gains a cutting attack and the ability to briefly hover in the air while snipping with the scissors, allowing him to travel as well. Trivia *Kutaro is only 8 years old. *During Act 4, Curtain 2, when Pikarina comments on Kutaro's wanted poster, she says: "You must be famous... no, infamous!" at that moment red lighting shoots out of Calibrus. this is a reference to Cole MacGrath from the InFamous series. *Accoring to Kutaro's wanted poster, he's worth 1,000,000,000,000,000,000, a Quintilion, dead or alive by the Moon Bear King. *The Japanese Kanji for Kutaro mean "sky boy". Though according to Gavin Moore, that is not where the name came from, and that the true origin of the name is a secret. *Kutaro is Japanese, as seen at the end when he heads home he's seen heading towards Japan. *Kutaro was first seen on a billboard alongside Nathan Drake, Ellie and Kratos from there respected video games, before Puppeteer was even mentioned. *As a joke, It's explained in the head collection that the person playing Kutaro's acting was so bad that it nearly ruined the whole production, so all of his lines were cut. *Kutaro is nick named the "Puppet Punisher" during his battle with General Bull in the Coliseum. *Despite the fact, the Moon Bear King stole Kutaro's head and voice, it is revealed in Act 4 Curtain 3 in Loco Caliente when Kutaro was cutting through the music notes, that Kutaro can carry a tune (meaning he can sing). ' '''' Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Earth